Take Me Away
by Dinosaur-Ghosts
Summary: Age of Ultron Spoilers! Natasha could go with her first instinct, unleash the Hulk and finish the battle that they started... But Bruce's eyes are begging her for the alternative, and for once she thinks she may not want to go with her instinct. She wants something more. HulkxWidow TonyxPepper ThorxJane ClintxWife(!) R&R please!


**A/N: So, I know I'm like way behind on my fic for RBH &FiL but I've got major writer's block at the moment and the boyfriend and I went to see Avengers last night which gave me some super inspiration for Brutasha/HulkWidow pairing. So first of all:**

 **MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AGE OF ULTRON! IF YOU HAVE NOT YET SEEN THE NEW MOVIE A) GO SEE IT NOW! AND B) DON'T BLAME ME FOR ANY SPOILERS IN THIS FIC.**

 **Second of all, there will be two one shots I'm posting tonight for this pairing, this is the first one. I've never dipped my electronic quill into the Marvel/DC universe for a reason. I am a HUGE fan of both, and I love the comics probably more so than a lot of people I know. However, I've only had a few scenarios where I wanted to write fiction about a pairing or had a ship that didn't happen at some point- let's face it super heroes/villains sort of whore around a lot and there's A LOT of pairings... But, I am a MAJOR Brutasha/HulkWidow shipper.. Like the entire scene in the original Avengers- where Natasha was recruiting Hulk -was like pure sexual tension to me. The "fear" Natasha had for the Green Guy, translated more as recognition, for me. And Banner was almost impressed at how well she handled everything, not to mention her honesty at the recognition of his "monster".**

 **But I digress... My point is that I was slightly- read: VERY -unhappy with where the AoU end left my favorite ship. Hence the two fics I'll have up tonight. Now, without further ado, here is my first one shot; I don't own anything Avengers related, just my drabbles. Enjoy!**

 **Take Me Away**

Natasha disliked quite a few things in life- depending on the day Tony had topped her list more than a few times -but not many things she flat hated. Darkness, silence, and lack of control were three things that made the hate list, though. All three of these things were becoming a stark reality for her as Ultron kept her hostage in the dark and dank lab where his life force had been hidden. She was about to start climbing the walls like the insect she was named for, when she heard her name being called.

"Natasha!"

Oh! She knew that voice! She felt as if she was betraying the rigorous training her assassin upbringing had given her, but god her heart started beating out of time when she realized Bruce was coming to save her. She found her lips tugging into a smile when he came into view.

"Hey," She said- and was more than embarrassed at the breathlessness in her voice. She reached out for him through the bars, automatically, and her hand met his without having to wait. He brought her knuckles up to his mouth and she felt the sigh of relief that he breathed out against them. It matched her own relieved breath that slipped out when her palm hit his. Three days ago she would have never allowed this level of inhibition, but three days ago she hadn't asked Bruce Banner to run away with her and told her the worst secret about the Red Room." You didn't happen to find a key did you?"

"No," Bruce said dropping her hand and disappearing for a moment, only to reappear with a large gun." I think this works just as well, though."

Natasha stepped back and braced herself against the concrete wall as a resounding BOOM filled the small space. The dust cleared and she stepped up to leave the cell, but a pair of strong arms did the work for her. Bruce yanked her from the cell and then up into his arms; the scientist couldn't resist, he had been having a mental break down the entire time the redhead had been gone. Now, having the knowledge that she was safe and unharmed, he couldn't resist having her soft body pressed against his own. He was so enthusiastic about it, however, that Natasha was yanked off the ground and forced to twist her legs around his waist to keep Bruce from toppling over. Bruce barely noticed, he was too busy burying his face into the crook of Natasha's neck and then upwards to breathe in the scent of red curls. The surface scent was wrong, all metallic and grungy, but under that was all Natasha; warm cinnamon sugar- her favorite shampoo and a guilty pleasure of hers -mixed with a soft and _warm_ scent that was all her. He gave a half sigh half moan at the scent and felt her shiver at the sound of it.

" _Natasha_." he said, the word so much more than just her name. It was said as a prayer, a praise, a thankful inflection that was said so reverently that Natasha felt herself flush light pink. He only allowed them a few seconds of this, a few glorious seconds of just them in the world, before leaning up to stare at her with big brown eyes." We have to get going... Tony and the others are working on recon, but we have to leave."

"Leave to meet them?" Natasha asked, but she was sure that he had meant it in a different way. Bruce shook his head, confirming her thoughts, and held set her down, but didn't let her hand go." But we're not finished!"

"Natasha, they've got a plan," Bruce said, his eyes begging her to understand," Our only job is to go... Run away with me. Let's just disappear! I can't be near this place with so many civilians..."

Natasha paused, staring at the man she was so quickly falling in love with, and thought; she could so easily go with her first instinct... Just push him into the large cavern that was forming behind them, bring out the Other Guy, and finish their job. But... wasn't she the one who had asked him to run away with her? Hadn't she been the one to bring up all the reasons that they could go away, be together? She wanted that reality so much that it clenched in her gut like a coiled snake; and for the first time in as long as she could remember, Natasha Romanoff didn't go with her first instinct.

"Where will we go?" She asked, taking Bruce's other hand in her free one. Bruce's entire frame relaxed and he tugged her towards him, her body flush against his once more.

"Wherever we want."

 **0000000000000**

 **Three Months**

They ended up in the Caribbean, a moderate sized island in a group of lesser known islands called Les Saintes; the island they stayed on was called Terre-de-Haut, and was the largest of the small string of islands. They found a modest beach house that had been on the market for a year or so, and tried to settled in. They stayed out of contact with everyone for three months before Bruce thought it was safe enough to let them know they were alive.

"I could almost see us just staying here..." Natasha said one day, laying with Bruce on a cotton sheet on the warm sand. Their house's back porch led right out to the beach and they had made a habit out of laying together just before the sunset.

"Why can't we?" Bruce asked, softly, imploringly, but not in a judgmental way. He played with the end of her red curls- grown longer in the time they had been away -as she lay her cheek against his chest and stared out over the water.

"We're Avengers, Bruce..."

"We're also human... Or at least mostly so, the Other Guy may disagree with me a bit on that," Bruce countered. Natasha glanced up at him, turning so her chin lay against his strong chest and her big blue eyes met his brown ones." Fury would never make us go back... Hell Tony told him he was done, and we both know Clint put in his unofficial retirement... Why can't we just stay?"

Natasha thought about this for a moment. She knew the honest answer: they couldn't stay, in her mind, because she had never thought that it was an option. She had never let her mind toy with the possibility of staying here, or anywhere, for more than a little while. Bruce had told her himself that they couldn't have a life, they could never be normal... But here, on this tiny island where everybody knew their names- or their fake ones anyway -and treated them like old friends... Well it sounded like heaven.

"What if we stayed..." Natasha played with the words, tasting them on her tongue. Bruce watched her, saw the cloudy conflict in her eyes and waited, giving her time to think. She finally turned her eyes back up towards his and gave a hesitant smile." What if we stayed?"

This time, he knew, it was a real question as well as a confirmation of what both of them wanted. He smiled, tugging her chin up to meet him in a soft kiss. So they stayed.

 **0000000000000**

 **Two Years**

"You're sure this is what you want?" Bruce asked, his voice both hesitant and hopeful. Natasha tried to form the words of her answer, but it ended up becoming a longer silence than she liked, and she still didn't know how to answer him." Tash?"

She loved that he called her that; to everyone else she was either Natasha, or Black Widow, or Nat to a few... But to him, she was forever his Tash or Tasha. She glanced up from the stack of papers she had brought home with her, papers that had brought upon the question she had no answer for. And in big bold lettering, at the very top of the paper at the very front of the stack, read the words that might change them forever: Adoption Application.

"I... I don't know, Bruce." Nat admitted. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and traced the letters of the application and tried to ignore the shaking of her fingertips." I know that you want it... And I know that it's been two years, and we haven't had any issues... We've only had one incident with the Other Guy, and both of our nightmares have all but gone away..." Oh, now her voice was cracking and her mouth was trembling." So if not now, when?"

"We don't have to do this," Bruce said. He had stood immediately, realizing that Natasha was close to tears- something she was more open about with him but still a rare occurrence. He took her elbows in his hands and tugged her closer, their bodies falling flush against one another in a pose that was so comfortable now, after so long. Natasha looked up at him, her blue eyes watery and his eager but patient." Tasha, as long as I have you, I don't care what else happens. You know the only thing I will ever need is you..."

One of his hands moved down to pull up her left hand and then brought it up to his lips; he kissed the simple opal ring there- something he had fought very hard to place on her finger the past year -and gave her a serious look. She had finally conceded to his request about a year back, a year after they decided to stay, and six months after he had managed to get her to say "I love you" back for the first time. They had invited only the original Avengers- and Fury, of course -along with their significant others. It was small, Tony officiated it- Bruce's idea not hers, but entertaining in the end -and Natasha had ended up happier than she had expected. Soon after their honeymoon- a week with Clint and his family on the farm - however, Natasha had noticed the shift in Bruce. They way he had looked so longingly at Clint's children, and then every child they saw on the island. He had begun to take more classes at the elementary school in their village, offering tutoring and private lessons to anyone who wanted them, especially the younger kids. But the one thing that really hit home for Natasha, was when she caught him looking up the wait times for adoptions in their area.

"But you want this," Natasha said softly. Bruce didn't reply to this, she knew the answer already and she knew form the look in his eyes that it wasn't changing what he said." And... I wouldn't hate having a little one running around these rooms... It's sort of empty just us and the occasional visitor."

There was a bomb shell that neither was ready for; true Bruce had been the one that was fantasizing about kids, but what he hadn't realized was that all if his wishes had not only rubbed off on his wife, but opened a door she didn't know was there; he had given her mind the option of having someone to raise, to give everything she had never had. Still, Bruce didn't push her, instead letting her talk herself out and deicide if it was what she really wanted. And he was a little scared that if he spoke again, his eager tone would shine through.

"It's whatever you want, Tash," Bruce said once Natasha had talked herself in circles a few times. She nodded and moved back towards the papers, shifting them to read some of the questions.

"Boy or a girl?"

 **0000000000000**

 **Five Years**

In the end, they didn't have to chose; there was an orphanage on their small island and they had a set of twins that had been left there, a few months after Natasha and Bruce were approved for adoption- with a little padding on their application thanks to their friends in the new and improved S.H.E.I.L.D. The boy and girl were both strong, healthy, and beautiful. They both had bright blue eyes but dark auburn hair and olive skin, almost as if Bruce and Natasha had truly mixed genetics to create them. The orphanage hadn't yet named them- since babies normally went quickly even in an island little to no one knew about -which would mean they could really start fresh, raise them as their own.

"What if they don't like the nursery?" Bruce asked, glancing around the newly painted room with eyes that saw flaws where there were none. They had settled on a pretty green color, not too light but not too dark either, and neutral enough for both children. It had been an interesting conversation when gender neutral colors came up- " _Who the hell decided that yellow is gender neutral? And what makes blue for boys or pink for girls? My boy can like pink and dolls, or my girl could like blue and trucks!"_ Natasha had argued, while Bruce had simply kissed her quiet, and the paint swatches had laid forgotten for a few more hours...

"They're six months old, Green Bean," Natasha said straightening a picture of the Avengers- the originals -on the white dresser they had picked out the week before." I highly doubt they're going to start having opinions before they hit a year, at least."

"Do you think we should have done the beach theme instead?" Bruce asked, ignoring her snarky retort," I mean, this seems darker, now..."

"We live at the beach, Banner!" Natasha laughed, but her joke fell on deaf ears again. Bruce was leaning over one of the ash wood cribs and straightening the stuffed elephant Uncle Tony had sent for his nephew, before turning to the other crib and fixing the giraffe the same "uncle" had sent for his niece. Natasha sighed, leaning her back against the dresser and letting Bruce walk around the room and fix things that really didn't need fixing." Bruce..."

This time he did turn, somewhat startled by his real name slipping from her lips. His brown eyes held worry beyond just how "perfect" he wanted the room to be, and Natasha gave him a deep stare, waiting for him to admit what was up. To his credit, he tried to look innocent- chagrinned even -but after a moment of her eyes never wavering, and he sighed slumping over one of the cribs.

"What if I mess up, Tash?" Bruce asked, his voice so low that if they had not been alone in their quiet house, she would have never heard him. Natasha's entire frame softened and she moved towards her husband. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her cheek against his rigid back. He softened at once, leaning back a little into her embrace and trying to remember all his breathing exorcises." What if I get mad, and the.. Other Guy decided to come out? I could never... _If_ I ever-"

"You wouldn't ever get to that point," Natasha said and forced him to turn towards her. His eyes were a storm of brown, but she could see the conflicted green beginning at the edges and she quickly took his hands and placed them on her hips, tugging herself up for a kiss. The tension in his body rolled away as he fell into the soft, gentle, and sweet kiss that she was offering him. He moved one hand up to cup her cheek and deepen the kiss a little, not enough to change the subject entirely, but just enough to let her know how much he loved her and was so thankful for her being here. She pulled back first, her blue eyes soft but determined." How long has it been since we've had an incident with the Big Guy?"

"I couldn't give you-" Bruce started to shrug away the question but Natasha narrowed her eyes and he swallowed back his retort." Three years, four months and seventeen days."

"Three and a half years, almost, since we've had an issue controlling him," Natasha repeated. Bruce nodded, trying to understand where she was going with this." The Hulk is not an issue _moya lyubov (1)_..." He winced at the name, but the familiar Russian phrase made him relax again." Everything will work out... Plus who's to say our powers are going to run them? We have more of a chance of my issues making me a bad mother..."

This was meant to make Bruce feel better, but it only brought to light Natasha's own worries about meeting their children. And now it was his turn to tug her into a kiss and reassure her that she would be fine; that was the great part about their relationship- the whole reason they worked so well, even: they were both so broken without the other person, and they knew how to make each other feel more whole, even if they couldn't change the past or heal old wounds. They were each other's Beauty and Beast, they filled each other's cracks and breaks rather than making them worse. Their embrace was cut short when the doorbell chimed and both former heroes gave each other equally terrified looks.

"Now or never," Natasha- ever the brave one -said shakily. Bruce nodded and let her lead the way into the foyer, and open the door. The process of signing the last bit of paperwork, and being handed two car seats with squirming bundles of coos and drool was quicker than either had imagined, and before they knew it, they were alone with the babies and two blank birth certificates. Bruce moved first, this time, taking the little boy from his seat and handing him to Natasha- who was startled and took him in her confusion. He then bent over to get the delicate little girl, who cooed and smiled at him automatically. He cradled her in his arms, staring into her big blue eyes and was reminded of Natasha's eyes- nearly the same shade of blue.

"Why was I worried again?" Bruce murmured as the baby girl grasped his thumb and began to chew on it with her gums. When Natasha didn't answer, he glanced up only to be met with a sight he never thought he would ever see. His red headed wife was cradling the small boy in her arms and singing softly to him in Russian, oblivious to anything but the big blue-grey eyes of their new son. Bruce caught bits of what she was singing, and recognized a lullaby from his rudimentary Russian.

"Spi, moya krasivaya khoroshiy mal'chik," Natasha sang in a soft crooning voice," Bayushki bayu,/ Tikho Mun ishchet/ V kolybeli ./ YA rasskazhu vam skazki/ I spoyu vam pesenki ,/ No vy dolzhny dremat' ,/ so svoimi malen'kimi zakrytymi glazami ,/ Bayushki bayu .(2)"

Their new little girl was now watching Natasha with fascinated blue eyes and began to coo along with her after the second verse. Natasha glanced up, mid lyric and smiled at the tiny girl with her head against Bruce's chest, watching her as she sang to her brother.

"We have to give them names..." Bruce said once Natasha had sang to both the babies twice, they had been fed, and were now sleeping in their separate cribs. Both new parents were standing in the doorway of the nursery watching the sleeping children and hadn't said a word in nearly half an hour." We can't just call them 'boy' and 'girl' or 'twin a' and 'twin b'... No matter how amused Tony would be with that..."

"I like Dominic... and Anastasia," Natasha said softly. Bruce looked at the two peacefully sleeping babes and pondered over these choices.

"Dominic Alexi Banner and Anastasia Grace Banner..." He said at last, Natasha felt her eyes prickle with tears but nodded, leaning into his shoulder a bit." I don't know what I did to get all of you... But god if I wouldn't do it a million times over to be sure I could keep you..."

"You've got us," Natasha assured him. And they watched their children sleep all through the night, scared that if they moved, they would wake from this wonderful dream.

 **0000000000000**

 **Ten Years**

"Tony Stark if you sneak my daughter one more of those cake pops I'm going to smack you both," Natasha said, back turned as she finished up dinner for their group of friends and extended family. She heard the telltale giggles of her close friend and the twins' favorite "uncle". She whipped around to find both Ana and Tony giving her innocent looks." Don't even try the innocent act, I've been dealing with yours for over ten years, Stark, and Ana is anything but innocent when her Uncle is around." Both Tony and Ana grinned sheepishly at this and shivered a bit under Natasha's gaze." Go get your brother, I think he and Uncle Clint were tossing ball in the back yard. Dinner is going to be ready soon."

Both her daughter and her friend took the opportunity and shot out of the kitchen and into the back yard. Natasha sighed and leaned back against the counter, wiping her hands on a dish towel and turning when she heard a chuckle from her left. Bruce stood in the entry way that led into their living room and was watching her fondly.

"And you thought you'd be a bad mom," He joked. Natasha blushed a little at this, but threw a carrot at her husband to cover this up." Watch the veggie projectiles, Widow..."

She scowled at the use of her old code name, and turned back to the pot full of stew that she had been finishing up before Tony had interrupted her. A second later, and Bruce was behind her, arms around her waist, and leaning his head into the crook of her neck. While he relaxed against her, Natasha glanced out the wide window of the kitchen, watching Ana and Dom play with their uncles. Tony, Clint, Steve, and Thor were taking turns playing with the kids in question, and Nat looked on fondly as her kids went through an assortment of games with their extended family.

"It's nice that everyone could come out for the twins' birthday," Natasha admitted. Bruce nodded and glance dup in time to see a very pregnant Jane come over to watch Thro tossing Dom up into the air, before catching him in a giggling heap. Clint and his wife were teaching Ana to toss a bean bag into marks a few feet away- a game they had brought and called "corn hole", which both twins now wanted for the back yard. Pepper came next, holding a very squirmy two year old Howie and saying something to her husband while gesturing towards Ana.

"I can't believe they're six already..." Bruce spoke at last. The twins had taken so immediately to their new environment, and were the best babies. Natasha and Bruce never had a sleepless night unless the kids were sick, and even growing into their toddler years, they didn't have the normal tantrums and fits that the couple had prepared for. Both children were smart, they started begging to learn self defense from mom and science from dad by age four. By age five, they were both reading anything they could get their hands on, and soaking up every bit of information their "uncles" and extended family could offer. They had just started school on the island, and were both already being looked at to bump up a grade or two." How did we luck out and get the most well behaved, bright, and loveable kids?"

"Same way we lucked out and found each other I suppose," Natasha countered. She turned the stove top off and double checked the cake in the fridge before taking another moment to study not only the back yard scene, but her husband as well. So many things she never imagined- had never known she would want -and it was all because of him... She turned him suddenly, urging him down for a searing kiss that caught him off guard.

"What was that for?" Bruce asked afterwards, his hands hard against the small of Natasha's back. His wife smiled, breaking away to call everyone for the birthday dinner.

"Just a thanks," Natasha said," We wouldn't have any of this if you hadn't have taken me away... Run away with me and made me realize what we could- and now do -have..."

Bruce didn't have a comeback for that, but as he sat down with his family, he couldn't help but give Natasha's hand an extra squeeze every few minutes. He was so glad she had let him take her away from the world they'd known; and the life they had now was something they both treasure so much... He stared at his son and daughter, his friends- the former Avengers -that he considered family. So much was gained from taking something they thought they couldn't live without, away.

 **0000000000000**

 **A/N: So, kinda lost steam at the end there, but this is what my happily ever after brain decided would happen if Black Widow hadn't forced Hulk out at the battle with Ultron. Sort of fluffy and a lot out of character if you're looking at how the movie went... But it made me happy so hopefully it made some of you readers happy too! Anyway, review please, even if it's a flame I enjoy some sort of feedback. I'll probably post my other one shot tomorrow because it's half done and it's late here, but it's another Brutasha/HulkWidow.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, until next time!**

 **(1) My Love**

 **(2)Russian Lullaby translated to:**

 **Sleep, my beautiful good boy, Bayushki bayu*, Quietly the moon is looking Into your cradle. I will tell you fairy tales And sing you little songs, But you must slumber, with your little eyes closed, Bayushki bayu.**

 **(*This is a term in Russian that just translates to a "be calm" or soothing phrase.. at least that's what every translation I found said.)**


End file.
